Section N3: Community Outreach Core, Core Leader- Dr. Erin Kobetz The vision ofthe South Florida Centerfor Reducing Cancer Disparities.(SUCCESS) is that through increased cervical cancer screening we can eliminate cervical cancer disparities in our community. By doing so, we would also contribute nationally towards our nation's ongoing effort towards the ultimate elimination of cancer disparities. To goals of this core are to support community outreach activities that would achieve this goal.